wrong way about it
by Sabes-Frail
Summary: Sabretooth reaches the end of his rope, being controlled by an anti mutant group he finally has to come to terms with the fact he's out of options, however he's to late, already having killed the one person he connected to he is forced to face everything that drives his rage, learning to control it before he destroys himself entirely.
1. Chapter 1

In all the years they had known each other, Creed couldn't imagine a more sinister end to the one person he had to finally admit he had feelings for. The wars on human and mutant were bad enough but the fact they had actually made him kill Mystique against his own will was taking it to far. Creed had always been an animal, chained, sedated, tortured, he usually always came back swinging. Not this time, looking around his breathing was shallow, boots covered in blood that made puddles on the concrete floor. He had killed so many and tried to tell himself he didn't care, truth is he did, every last scream including the woman who was unrecognizable a close distance to him. He took in a shaky breath running his hands through his unruly blonde hair regretting the decision due to the flesh still clinging to his claws. This was a new feeling, disgusted with himself he let out an inhuman yell falling to his knees finally glancing over to her. His stomach turned as he vomited gasping he scooted himself against the wall tilting his head back, mind going a million miles a minute. When would the pain end? He had gotten so used to being a tool of everyone's greed, he could feel the chip they put in his brain,one of many he had obtained over the years either by force or choice. They lied telling him it would keep him calm, instead activated it made him rage killing whoever was nearby without mercy, still conscience there was nothing he could do to stop it just watch as the carnage unfolded similar to an out of body experience. Absentmindedly he was cutting his arm with his claws vowing revenge on the sick twisted minds that had done this to him. He had to find a way to rid of the chip, a way to avenge Mystique, however, that was not going to be easy given he was an enemy to just about everyone. Creed awoke with more pain in his head, staggering into his living room he fell to the ground screaming barely able to see strait he notice a figure standing in front of him. "Sleeping past noon, you truly are pathetic" "The..hell..." Creed stuttered trying to focus. "Oh to strong?" Creed heard a click before writhing in agony, claws digging into the flooring he actually was brought to tears. "My little visit is just to make sure you won't try anything foolish, remember Victor we own you now" another click the beast of a man was reduced to weakened moaning, he heard his front door shut as the figure left. He couldn't remember how long he was out other than the fact he was drooling on the carpet. Stumbling to the bathroom he discovered his nose had bled and his eyes bloodshot. "What the hell is going on?" He asked his reflection. Throwing his shirt aside his physique was normal, muscular far beyond a normal human he was also taller. Creed's amber eyes betrayed a tired soul, he had lost his previous zest, these days being a mercenary wasn't like the old days. Completely naked the hot water caressed his skin he felt lost, everything he thought he knew was a joke. He rolled his eyes sounds a bit like Logan he mused. Driving was something Creed loved, the ability to go fast and free. Reaching the bar he sat in his usual space, bartender knew is order, cheap beer and to be left alone. Focused on the game he tried tuning everything else, the old guys griping, the bar maids flirting for tips, and the arguing of the young couple in the corner. "Well day was goin good till now" a familiar voice sounded behind Creed. "Shove off Logan" Creed rubbed his temples his head aching. "You finally slowin down? Not like you ta pass on a fight." "What part of...!" Before Creed could finish he claws were in the other mans chest. "Thought so bub!" Logans fist slammed into Creeds face. "Stop!" Creed tried to move away only to be jolted forward by unexplained force. "Stop what?" Logan grinned raking the other mans stomach with his claws. "Dad knock it off!" A young girl with blonde and purple hair stood at the door with her arms crossed looking anything but pleased. "Go to the car!" Logan shouted "Can't you stop fighting him!" She retaliated Creed broke free and was after the girl, he foot unexpectedly slammed into his gut sending him flying back into Logan. "Grow up!" The girl turned around to leave. "Lydia!" Logan yelled, he tried to stop Creed before he sunk his claws in the young girls back biting he shoulder in the process. "Get off you oaf!" She was able to free herself. "Can't...stop!" Creed struggled to brace himself only to swing at her again. "Chill yo!" He stopped as her hand touched his face gently, his body instantly relaxed, shutting his eyes he dropped to his knees his head resting against her chest. "Lydia get away from him!" Logan grabbed Creed away from his daughter Creed cringed as the anxiety and pain returned abruptly. "Go!" He sunk his claws in the earth fearful the urge would happen again. "Bub yer fights with me!" Logan gripped Creed up off the ground kicking him aside. Shocked that there was no backlash instead Creed hung his head. "Stop" Lydia grabbed her fathers arm, "this can't be right" "The hell's wrong with ya?" Creed looked up grunting slightly. "Leave me alone" his voice barely a whisper before he passed out cold. Creed winced as sunlight filled the room he was in. Eyes adjusting he looked around confused, the wooden walls were foreign, smells of cooking eased him awake even more. He stretched feeling the sheets against his bare skin. Hearing footsteps he acted as if he's were still asleep. "You alive?" A girls voice sounded as she knocked on the door lightly "guess I should say decent to" "Yea" Creed answered. "Here, fixed ya something" Lydia walked in, her hair was dyed blue with blonde streaks bleeding through. She was tiny compared to her company. Wearing purple cut off shorts, red converse, and a bright yellow tank top she was a hurricane of color, her eyes were hazel changing with the light. "Thanks" he sat up grabbing the plate from her. "Dads out I insisted you stay here" she smiled swiping a piece of bacon sitting Indian style on the end of the bed. "Foods good" "Cool, glad ya like" she smiled, it was odd how kind she was to him. "Stay away from me kid" he looked out the window. "Don't worry bout me, I'm tough!" She flexed her arm muscles. "Got this chip in my brain" he sighed "Figured as much, there was this dude they found just like you, said he couldn't fight it" she joined in staring at the scenery outside, they were far in the Canadian mountains a place Creed both hated and loved. "What happened to him?" "They offed him" her responses were simple and her empathy seemed non existent, Creed wondered who the frails mother was. "Lucky bastard" "Wish you were dead?" "Yea baby sometimes" "Ever tried not bein a bad guy?" She readjusted her ponytail. "Once" "Eh sometimes bein a hero ain't for all of us" she smiled "Do yer papa a favor...don't end up like this" Creed shifted his leg pushing her off the bed turning away. "I'll check in later, I caught fish want some later?" "Whatever" he heard the dishes clink and the door shut, forcing his eyes shut he could see memories of Mystique flashing by. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia sat on the couch grabbing a book she barely goth through the next chapter before the door swung open and a snow covered Logan walked through the door. "Spring is welcome any time now" he shed his coat setting a bag down in the process "how's the dumbass" Lydia rolled her eyes, "fine I guess ate breakfast at least" "Never refused a meal since I've known him" "How did you two meet?" "Army, long time ago" he stocked the cabinets with various goods throwing her a chocolate bar. "Hmm well your birthday is coming up guess he's so old he forgot the date" "He can hear you" Logan grinned "Your an old man Creed!" Lydia yelled, there was no response. "Damn he is depressed any girl calling him old would piss him off" "He's really sad, said he had a chip in his brain" "He has several" Creed got up wrapping the sheet around his waist, finding his body to be stiff. He stumbled into the living room. "Clothes are out back drying" Logan was drinking a beer. "Yea, who's the kid?" "My daughter who was told to stay away from you" "Got yer healin factor I see" "She's a clone" "Ah x-23 all over again huh" "Bathrooms that way" Logan pointed behind him cutting Creed off. Looking in the mirror Creed realized how far gone he was, predictable to a fault. He rammed his fist through the mirror letting out a growl. "Hey just cause yer fallin apart don't mean yer gonna take it out on my house!" Logan barged in finding a naked Creed licking the blood off his fist, glass littered the floor and sink. "Shut up" "Kid told me bout the chip, what's going on?" Creed stood up walking past Logan back to the bedroom sitting heavily on the bed. "Talk, or I will let ya find yer way back in the cold" Logan warned "Suit yerself" "This is weird even for you, look Kitty has a friend who can get rid of that thing" Creed shook his head "Logan their worse than weapon x it don't matter you take it out I'm not the big picture" "Gotta helluva hold on ya I can tell that much" "Mystique's dead" Creeds voice cracked. "Damn you killed her?" Logan asked he was fighting urges to rip the other man apart. "Yeah, they turn on tha chip an there ain't nothing I can do ta stop it, like I got shoved outta my body" he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Been there its a bitch, thought you were resistant to that stuff" "Thought so myself" "Good thing Lydia has a healing factor she can tame you somewhat" Logan walked off leaving a frazzled Creed to reflect. "Dad tell winter to screw summer so we can have spring!" Lydia entered the house in the same state Logan had previously, she put more fish in the sink. "Freezers stocked kid, quit bringin em in so fast" "Yea yea!" She flung herself on the couch. "How's oldie?" "Not much better gonna call Kitty" "Oh Dr. Janet!" Lydia laughed the mutant doctor was famous for her dark sense of humor and one of Kitty's best friends. Kitty had agreed to bring Janet along the next day. Logan worried if there was a way to stop the chip from triggering till then Creed seemed worse by the hour practically. He couldn't believe Raven was gone or was she really, Creed's mind could be easily fooled it could have been set up. "Yo dude been asleep long enough!" Creed felt something poke him in the back along with an annoying sing song version of Lydia's voice. Rolling over he witnessed her standing there broom in hand, a red bandanna on her head and overalls with a neon green tank underneath. "Nobody can call you dull" he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Oh no I'm a fashionista!" "You look like a reject of tha eighties" he was met with the bristol side of the broom against his head. "Ya need a bath...bad!" She threw him a towel "you tryin ta rock tha Rapunzel look?" Referring to his long hair nearing the middle of his back. "Don't look good short" "Mr personality your not!" "Get the hell out!" She was thrust back with the door slammed in her face. "Screw you!" Huffing off he heard the vacuum rev up. If Logan truly wanted revenge it was her! Panting slightly after a very hot shower Creed was cooling off when an unmistakable pain jolted him to the floor, he let out an inhuman cry claws raking the wooden floor in desperation. "Hey big guy it's OK" Lydia was at his side trying to comfort him. "Get...away!" He flung her away his eyes portraying fear, anyone who knew him would have known that's impossible. "Chill your gonna be fine" she was fixated on his eyes, amber against hazel. "I killed her" his muscles tensed tighter as his voice became more of a growl. "Who?" Lydia tried to keep him focused. "Girl I known forever...mother of my kid" he slammed a fist down splintering the floor. "You gotta kid?" "He's dead" she could tell years of pain flooding though his mind was the main source of his torture, even Logan had said no one normal could live through his hurt. "I'm so sorry" he felt her close to him and the warmth of a hug. "Don't" "OK fur ball here's how I roll...I like ya so deal with it!" "You'd hate me if ya known what I done" he tried to pull away only finding her strength to be impressive. "Look my dad told me bout the mutant wars, everyone picked a side, the x-men, magnetos group, weapon x, its bout survivin right?" "Yea but killing yer own kind, becoming a mercenary cause its better ta kill for money, and taking over an organization that murders just bout anyone for fun, you call that survivin?" "Overkill maybe, but yea it still is" "Ya got a warped sense of justice babe" "Yea I was bred ta kill, I just decided no way after I killed a kid, got in the way at the facility I was in, Logan was wrecking tha place and boom found me and that's a wrap!" She was very theatrical. "Went through government shit huh?" "Yup it sucked, Lotta experiments" she looked sad. "Heh remember them days hell its happenin now" "Guy once told me takes pain to create a villain" "Same guy tell ya there ain't no villians just good versus bad?" "Nah, told him if I'm a villain then you created your own worst nightmare" Creed cracked a tiny smile "sure you ain't a clone of me?" "Nope all DNA is Logan, I'm supposed to be Laura 2.0" "Hmm both times ya girls went good, piece of work Logan, seems all his kids want him dead, except two clones" "Yeah kinda noticed that" she laughed. "Thanks kid" "For what?" She looked at him sideways. "Ain't used to someone like you" "Hmm upgrade your menu that's just sad!" "Heh if only you knew" he sighed gently moving a strand of hair out of her face. "Get some rest Sabes catcha later" she left him to get back in bed to sleep, he was surprisingly weak, shutting the door behind her Lydia drew a shaky breathe he got to her somehow, they were kindred spirits. She knew his pain, the urges, she yearned to heal him but knew there was no taming the animal. "Dammit!" She heard Logan slam his fist on the counter in frustration. "What's up?" Lydia could tell it was bad. "Snow storm, Kitty can't get here for a few days its to dangerous" "Crap! He won't make it that long" "No kidding, no tranquilizers around either" Creed could hear the conversation, he knew he had to leave. "Let me go" he walked out feeling a little dizzy his coordination was off. "Creed not now" Logan ignored him. "What the hell do you care!" "Oh I don't know letting you loose on innocent people might have something to do with it!" "I'm not goin in public idiot!" "Shut up I'm thinking what to do with you" Creed glared. "You really are a bastard!" "Oh I am, we saved you and let you stay here!" Logan was furious. "You never cared!" "You ungrateful!..." Logan was pushed into the wall before he could react. "Fine, wanna know it runt! Ya left me, ya left me behind all them years ago, I paid my dues ya never did!" "What the hell are you talking about!" "Silver fox, we was brothers! You promised we'd stay together!" "You gonna harp bout weapon x forever huh?" "Till ya get it through your head!" "What Creed, that I didn't want to deal with you!, that I was tired of cleaning up your messes!" "Shut up!" He let Logan go turning away. "That I got tired of the violence, your cruel ways, face it I hate you always have!" Creed stood silent his eyes were hollow. "Ya really are pathetic, no wonder your father was ashamed!" Logan was met with claws to the face along with a gut wrenching scream, Creed bolted out the door. "Dad enough!" Lydia ran out to follow Creed, she was never told why the two hated each other but could see it was tearing them apart. "Creed?" It took some time for Lydia to find him, sitting on the edge of a cliff he had discarded his clothing, looking more feral than ever. "You ever wanna jump?" "Yeah, many times" she crossed her arms she wasn't able to regulate her temperature like the other two. "Two hundred somethin years I could care less bout how I am now its like my brain is relivin crap I'm tryin ta forget" "Ain't you cold?" He looked back at her she was shivering, "I ain't little like you" "What happened back there?" "The past baby that's all" his eyes were glassy "I know you go after my dad but why?" She was putting pieces together. "He threw me away, back then us mutants were kinda rare, my father called me a demon..." He paused shutting his eyes. "Anyway, he's the first one who was like me, even now he's the only true feral besides me, he chose to be human an me I chose the animal" "That doesn't explain it, why do you still hunt him?" "Weapon x comes and goes, each time seems they get crazier, either that or some hotsy totsy government outfit. They usually hire me cause I keep tabs, when I finds him they let me do what I want, kinda like a tradeoff" "I see, your used to hunting your own kind?" Lydia was beginning to understand him, he wanted to be left alone to do what he wanted, however, he was human enough to have a love for money. "Yeah, I killed just bout anyone" despite being what most people referred to as heartless, Creed had the curse of profound memory so in turn he was haunted by some of the people he had slain over the years. No matter how much he tried to say his human side had perished he still had times where he was slapped in the face by it. "Why do you keep going back to them then?" "Look kid ya startin ta sound like a shrink" "Just trying to understand is all" "I just needed some room, Logans got a way of pissin me off real good" he stretched, she noticed he had calmed down, his size alone was intimidating but to her he was a little majestic. "He can be a pain, but you to have been fighting enough, ever heard of talking it out, he keeps saying he doesn't know what you want sometimes beatin the crap outta someone won't get you what you want" "Damn kids" he rolled his eyes. "Huh?" "Ya always makin us old timers feel stupid with yer peace logic" "Common sense Sabes, ya kinda lack it" she was met with a glare. "I'm tha one with no common sense! Your tha one out here alone with me!" "I can take ya!" She jumped around like a boxer laughing. "Oh really!" He leapt meeting with a pile of leaves and snow as he missed. "You suck!" She was up in a tree taunting him. "They don't call me Sabretooth for nothin frail, cats climb trees!" He was beside her before she had a chance to get away. "OK so your better at climbing so what!" She leapt directly down, "but can you land on your feet?" A loud thud and he was standing over her. "Yup" he was still a little serious a far cry from his usual self, he seemed to be coming around though. "Huh, imagine that he gets along with her" Kitty mused standing next to Logan, Janet was busy setting up equipment at the house. "Just wish he'd keep some clothes on just gross" Logan grunted. "He's never been one to be modest" Kitty laughed. "I'm gonna help Janet" Logan walked off. Kitty watched as Creed and Lydia fought one another, where she was quick and agile, he was more experienced and stronger. Creed finally got the upper hand ending on top of Lydia, a victory roar he ran toward Kitty. "Yo brought the doc huh" he shook his hair back. "Yep, you look a little better than Logan described you" Kitty giggled as Lydia popped Creeds shoulder as she ran by. "Whatever" he leaned against a tree retrieving his jeans. "You never liked clothing have you?" "Either way, jus seems I'm sensitive ta touch lately" "Nobody could say your shy" "What difference does it make ain't like anybody cares" he walked back to the house, normally he walked almost with a proud strut, now he seemed to just get by. 


End file.
